Clutch mechanisms for engines such as for cooling fans are well-known in the prior art. The state of the art for example may be exemplified by the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,804,219; 4,899,861; 8,672,113; 5,667,045; 5,855,266; 5,937,979; 5,560,462; 8,807,313; 6,865,809; 5,061,089; 6,935,824; 5,697,743; and 5,713,705. Some of the art mentioned above relates to clutch mechanisms, while other art listed above does not relate to this field and relates to other fields of endeavors. In either event, it is believed the art above is representative of the state of the art relative to various inventions and improvements discussed herein.